


SuperWhoLock

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor potřebuju pomoc, proto navštíví slavné duo z Baker Street. A taky pozve tři chlápky z Ameriky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWhoLock

**Author's Note:**

> Opravy pravopisu dělala Lianell, tak jí koukejte poděkovat.

John se snažil neřešit to, že se u nich na dvorku objevila Tardis a s ní Doctor s fungl novou společnicí, která nahradila medičku. A tu blondýnu předtím. Koneckonců není to poprvé, co tenhle bláznivý mimozemšťan potřebuje poradit a nejspíš ani ne naposledy. John se jen děsí toho, co je za problém teď. Ony i ty obyčejné zdvořilostní návštěvy na čaj se vždycky zvrhnou v boj o život anebo o osud planety a lidstva.

„Doctore," pozdraví John příchozí dvojici ve dveřích do bytu.

Sherlock se samozřejmě neobtěžoval ani hnout, natož aby se zvedl z gauče a pozdravil hosty.

„Johne! Rád tě zase vidím," rozzáří se hnedka Doctor. „Dovol, abych ti představil svou společnici Donnu Noble. Donno, toto je armádní lékař kapitán John Hamish Wats- Ehm, co je za rok?" zarazí se Doctor najednou.

„2015," odpoví mu John nejistě.

„2015? V tom případě je to John Hamish Watson a to na gauči je jeho- 2015, to znamená..." Doctorův hlas se trochu vytratí, jako by na cosi vzpomínal, než se zase rozzáří. „Ano, 2015, to jste byli ještě pořád jenom přátelé! Blízcí a nejlepší na světě."

„Co tím chceš říct, 'jenom přátelé'?" zamračí se John podezíravě.

„Err," zarazí se Doctor nejistě.

„Nevšímej si ho. Je to pitomec s velkou pusou," protočí Donna oči a odstrčí Doctora z cesty, aby mohla vejít do bytu.

„Johne! Ať jdou pryč! Nemám teď náladu na záchranu světa," ozve se z gauče hluboký znuděně znějící hlas.

„Tohle je ten tvůj kamarád?" ukáže Donna prstem na dlouhána v pyžamu a županu rozvaleného na gauči.

„Jo," přikývne John a s posledním podezíravým pohledem směrem k Doctorovi se přidá k Donně. „Představuji ti svého spolubydlícího Sherlocka Holmese, génia a jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě."

„Vypadá docela dobře," usoudí Donna, zatímco si Sherlocka prohlíží.

Ten dál leží a neobtěžuje se ani otevírat oči.

„Nenech se zmást vzhledem," varuje John. „Může občas vypadat jako dospělý model a může o sobě říkat, že je vysoce funkční sociopat, ale doopravdy to je uhádané, urážlivé pětileté děcko, co si po sobě neumí uklízet."

Na tohle prohlášení Sherlock konečně zareaguje. Otevře oči, věnuje Johnovi jeden ublížený a naštvaný pohled, než se s nohama pod bradou otočí zády k místnosti a vzteklým gestem si přitáhne župan blíž k sobě.

„Zmínil jsem urážlivý a primadona?" zeptá se John s pobaveným výrazem.

„Jedno děcko na starost mi stačí," mávne Donna rukou a začne si prohlížet přecpanou místnost kolem nich.

„Co?!" zatváří se Doctor uraženě.

„Dáte si čaj?" zeptá se John, aby dal zavděk zdvořilostem a slušnému vychování. Tentokrát nemají šanci, že by se z přízemí vynořila paní Hudsonová s čajem a sušenkami, protože ta odjela na týden ke své sestře.

Ovšem než stačí jeden nebo druhý z jeho, vlastně z jejich hostů cokoliv říct, zabrání jim v tom zjevení dalších lidí.

V onom malém prostoru mezi gaučem a nízkým stolkem plným novin se najednou objeví tři vysocí muži, jeden v dlouhém pomačkaném kabátu, který v každé ruce drží loket, jeden patřící obrovitému chlápkovi v kárované košili, druhý jen o trošku menšímu chlápkovi v obnošené bundě.

Donna vylekaně odskočí od stolku, když se ti tři zjeví a John sebou trhne, ale Doctor se jen spokojeně pousměje.

„Do prdele," zanadává ten v obnošené bundě a s krátkým sestřihem, a pak z něj vyletí o dost sprostší nadávka, když ztratí rovnováhu a spadne na gauč.

Přímo na trucujícího Sherlocka.

Detektivní konzultant vztekle zařve a snaží se chlápka na sobě zbavit, zatímco ten se snaží postavit a jediné, čeho dosáhnou, je spousta křiku, nadávek a to, že noha jednoho z nich vrazila do obra v košili a způsobila tím jeho pád přes stolek.

Ten v pomačkaném kabátě jen stojí a tváří se jak ztracené štěně, které netuší, jak se do téhle situace dostalo.

„Sakra," zanadává John, protože situace na gauči vypadá neřešitelně.

Přejde blíž, chytne toho v kabátu za rukáv a odvede ho stranou, aby mohl projít. Chytne chlápka v obnošené bundě za paži a chce mu pomoct na nohy a odtáhnout ho, jenže ten si to vyloží jako útok a chce se po Johnovi ohnat.

O okamžik později drží John chlápka před sebou, jeho ruku zkroucenou za zády a svou volnou paži kolem chlápkova krku. I když ho musel zaklonit, aby to zvládl.

„Už ses uklidnil?" sykne John chlápkovi do ucha.

„Johne, vyhoď ty idioty odsud!" huláká Sherlock vztekle, zatímco se škrábe na nohy.

„Ne, potřebujeme je!" hádá se hned Doctor.

„Pusť mě, ty skrčku!" křičí ten, kterého John drží. Vyslouží si tím trochu větší tlak na zkroucenou ruku a průdušnici.

„Já se omlouvám, nevěděl jsem, kde přistáváme," povídá do toho pomačkaný kabát.

„Hej!" zařve Donna, čímž všechny zarazí. „Co kdybyste zklidnili ten testosteron?!" zeptá se naštvaně.

John se jejím směrem omluvně podívá a pustí dlouhána ze svého sevření.

Ten se mu hned vytrhne a vztekle se na něj podívá. A pak překvapeně zamrká, když vidí, kdo ho držel.

„Je mi jedno, kde jste se tu vzali, ale vypadněte!" štěkne Sherlock s rozhodným gestem ruky mířící ke dveřím. Župan kolem něj vlaje jako plášť.

„Sherlocku, počkej. Potřebujeme je," snaží se ho Doctor uklidnit.

„Řekl jsem, že nemám náladu na záchranu světa, tak si ten svůj tým Američanů odveď pryč," odsekne Sherlock vztekle.

„Jde o Moriartyho," řekne jen Doctor a tím konečně Sherlocka zastaví. A zaujme.

„No skvělý," promne si John obličej.

„Kdo je Moriarty?" diví se obr v košili. „Já myslel, že jde o nějakého mocného démona."

„Jim Moriarty ukradl z Torchwoodu dost nebezpečnou mimozemskou technologii, ale než ji stačil použít, posedl ho démon," řekne Doctor vážným tónem.

„Moriartyho posedl démon? To jde?" diví se John.

„Démon může posednout kohokoliv," informuje ho obr.

„Ne, o to mi nejde, spíš- Kdo by sakra chtěl posednout  _jeho_?!" nechápe John. „Ten chlap je dost ďábelský sám o sobě."

„Jestli chceš lovit posedlého Moriatyho, na co potřebuješ bandu idiotů z Ameriky?" odsekne Sherlock, který nemíní jen tak zapomenout, že si na něj jeden z těch idiotů sedl.

„Kdo je u tebe idiot, hubeňoure?" zamračí se ten, který si na něj sedl.

„Omlouvám se za něj," obrátí se obr na Doctora, Donnu a Johna. „Já jsem Sam Winchester a tohle je můj bratr Dean," ukáže palcem za sebe, kde právě Sherlock začal s dedukcemi.

„A tohle?" ukáže Donna na nepřítomně se tvářícího chlápka v pomačkaném kabátě, který stále stojí, kde ho předtím John postavil.

„To je Castiel. Je to- err-" Sam se zarazí.

„Cestuju s mimozemšťanem, klidně mi to řekni." mávne Donna rukou.

„Jak moc je u vás rodina citlivé téma?" vstoupí jim do rozhovoru John, který upírá pohled na dvojici u gauče.

„No, docela dost, proč?" zarazí se Sam překvapeně.

Ale odpověď nedostane. Alespoň ne jinou než jedno sprosté slovo, protože pak se John vrhne zpět ke svému spolubydlícímu.

„Sherlocku, to stačí!" vykřikne John nahlas a přehluší tak slova 'Vaše matka oproti tomu-'.

„Ty si sedni," ukáže John na Deana. „A ty se běž oblíct," obrátí se na Sherlocka.

„Co? A proč?"

„Kdo si sakra myslíš, že seš, prcku?"

„Řekl jsem sednout!" křikne John kapitánským tónem a Dean překvapeně zmlkne. „A ty! Nebudeš běhat po Londýně v županu, tak se padej převléct," obrátí se John na svého spolubydlícího.

„Neřekl jsem, že ten případ beru," zamračí se Sherlock uraženě.

„Je do toho zapletený Moriarty. Samozřejmě, že ho bereš."

Na to už Sherlock nic neřekne, jen s uraženým výrazem odpochoduje do své ložnice, aby splnil rozkaz.

„Fajn. Dáte si čaj?" obrátí se John na zbytek společnosti.

„Čaj?" zopakuje Dean nevěřícně.

„Jsi v Londýně," upozorní ho Sam s klidem.

„To tu vážně pijete jenom čaj?" obrátí se Dean sedící na gauči na Johna, který míří do kuchyně.

„Mám tady nějakých dvacet druhů kávy, ale v každé je zamíchaný jiný smrtelný jed, tak jestli chcete raději zkusit tohle," mávne John skoro bez zájmu rukou.

„Proč tu máte otrávenou kávu?" diví se Doctor.

„Kvůli případu," pokrčí John rameny a jde dát vařit vodu.

„Ehm, Doctore," obrátí se Sam s nejistým výrazem na mimozemšťana v proužkovaném obleku a dlouhém kabátě. „Tihle John a Sherlock, oni – oni jsou spolu?"

„Jsou jak staří manželé, že?" přidá se Donna.

„No, asi tak. Momentálně jsou spolu asi tolik jako tvůj bratr a Castiel," ukáže Doctor ke gauči, kde již usazený Dean vzdal vysvětlování, že si anděl může sednout, i když zrovna není unavený a místo toho ho chytne za kabát a strhne ho na gauč vedle sebe.

„Jasně," pokývne Sam vědoucně hlavou.

„Já nejsem jejich bratr, tak co to znamená? Jsou spolu nebo ne?" zeptá se Donna.

„Asi takhle," pustí se Sam do vysvětlování. „Popírají, že jsou cokoliv víc než přátelé, ale věřilo by se jim to víc, kdyby si nekoukali pořád na zadek."

„Nebo nežárlili jeden na druhého," přidá Doctor.

„Uznávali osobní prostor."

„Přestali s těmi zamilovanými pohledy na jakoukoliv vzdálenost."

Ti dva musí přerušit výčet, protože se objevil John s tácem plným kouřících hrnků, který položí na nízký stolek u gauče.

„Zmínili jsme koukání na zadek?" prohodí Doctor tiše, protože se vedle nich akorát objevil Sherlock, který sledoval Johna. A který slyšel Doctorovu poznámku, takže plynule pokračuje do svého křesla, kde si s naštvaným výrazem a zrudlýma ušima sedne.

„Asi to zmíníme ještě jednou," šeptne Sam pobaveně, protože Castiel se na Johnův pokyn nadzvedl a natáhl vpřed pro jeden hrnek a Deanův pohled v tu chvíli rozhodně nemířil na místnost kolem.

„Čemu se vy tři chichotáte?" obrátí se John s podezíravým pohledem na trojici u krbu. „Nemáte zachraňovat svět?"

„Já myslel, že jde jen o jednoho chlápka," diví se Dean.

„Jim Moriarty je geniální zločinec, jehož síť sahá prakticky všude. Už dvakrát byl poražen a oficiálně zabit a jeho síť zničena. Teď je zpět, zase, posedlý démonem a ve svém vlastnictví má neznámou mimozemskou technologii," vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock s chladným výrazem i tónem. „Dokázal by zničit svět jako obyčejný člověk, takže teď mu to určitě nebude dělat potíže."

„No, a to je tak v rychlosti shrnutí našeho problému," spráskne Doctor s úsměvem ruce.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Ne, na tohle nemám pokračování...


End file.
